


Welcome Home

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Language, One Shot, Requested Story, Smut, Tumblr request, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: When Steve comes home from his Seal refreshment training, his girlfriend has a surprise for him.Tumblr Request.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little story was a request made on Tumblr. Any request is welcome. :)  
> Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

It was late at night. Steve was finally done with his Seal refreshment training and he couldn’t wait to get home to Daniela, his girlfriend for the past four years. Being away from her for the last few months was rough, rougher than he would like to admit. He missed her, deeply.

He thought about calling her as soon as he landed but it was late, almost two in the morning, and he wanted her to rest. He was sure she would be fast asleep when he got home, so he decided he would crash on the couch for the night just so he wouldn’t wake her.

Steve got out of the cab that drove him home and walked up to his front steps. As he walked up, he noticed rose petals were spread out all across the steps and the front porch. “There’s no way she could’ve known I’d be coming home tonight.”, he thought, fear and doubt starting to creep in his chest. He placed his hand on the doorknob and noticed he was shaking slightly. “She wouldn’t do that to me, would she?”, he thought before opening the door and walking in.

The sight before him surprised him. The rose petals continued to cover the floor, there were lit candles all around the room, a big banner saying “Welcome Home, Super Seal” above the kitchen entrance and slow music playing in the background. She had somehow known that he would arrive that night and had set up everything to greet him. He felt guilty for thinking that she would cheat on him. “I should’ve known better.”, he thought just before he heard a whistle coming from behind him.

Steve turned around to see Daniela standing on the last few steps of the stairs wearing nothing but high heels and one of his button up shirts, closed only by one single button in her mid-torso. He couldn’t stop himself from staring, she looked hot and his cock agreed, starting to get hard just by the way she looked.

He dropped his duffel bag and walked up to her, kissing her with the hunger of someone who had missed her beyond belief. His arms were firmly placed around her, with hers wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer together. They missed each other and that kissed showed exactly that.

They broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths. Steve heard her say how much she missed him, to which he replied the same. He told her how much he loved her and how he hated being away from her for so long. He didn’t want to leave her side for that long ever again. Looking up at her, he saw a tear escaping her eyes and he knew that she felt the same.

Steve grabbed her neck and kissed her again. But the more they kissed, the harder it was for him to control himself. Soon, his tongue was licking her lips, begging her to part them and to let him in. She gave him entrance and he tasted her mouth as if it was the nectar of the Gods. “God, I’ve missed her.”, he thought as he felt her hands stripping him of his uniform jacket.

He left her lips and started trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, while she took his tie off and opened his shirt, her hands caressing his chest and shoulders. Steve could feel himself as hard as he’d ever been and knew that he wanted her, all of her. But he also wanted to make that night last for as long as possible.

Opening her shirt, he kissed her chest before moving down to her breasts. Massaging one breast and rubbing the nipple with his thumb, he put the other in his mouth, sucking and biting on her nipple, making her squirm and moan in delight. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him towards her, letting him know that she wanted more. He loved sucking on her breasts, they were round and full, and after a good sucking, her nipples would be so perky they could poke an eye out.

Going back and forth between nipples, he started pinching and rolling them between his fingers. The more he did it, the more she would moan and scream, and the harder he would get. He would mix it up: if one nipple was getting pinched, the other was getting sucked on; if one was being rubbed, the other was being bit on.

He could tell Daniela was on her limit, begging him to give her some sort of release. Steve knew exactly what he was going to do. Picking her up, he took her to the couch and sat her down by the edge. Moving the coffee table to the side, he hovered over her, kissing every inch of her body, continuing to rub her breasts and pinch her nipples every once in a while. He knew she couldn’t take much more; he was driving her insane.

Steve kept kissing her body until he reached her mount. He caressed her, slowly at first, only to hear her moan some more. “Fuck, she’s drenched.”, he thought. That just turned him on even more. He parted her lower lips and blew, feeling her shiver, making his cock twitch at the sight. Putting one finger in her ass, he started fingering her ass while sucking her folds, making her pant his name with absolute pleasure dripping from her voice.

\- “Steve, please.” – She pleaded. Hearing her plea and moan his name like that, just made him want her even more, but he was decided to give her pleasure before anything else, so he held on.

Daniela couldn’t think straight, such were the multiple emotions she was feeling at that moment. She felt him lick her, all of her and it feel amazing. “God, he’s good. He’s gonna make me come. Fuck.”, she thought, arching her back at the intense pleasure. That would be her last coherent thought of the night.

He kept licking, sucking, even nibbling her between her folds, as well as fingering her ass, now with two fingers instead of just one. It didn’t take long before she was about to come.

\- “Steve, I’m gonna come. Please.” – Daniela pleaded, panting his name.

\- “Then come. Let me taste you.”

\- “Steve, I’m, I’m… GOD!!!!!”

Steve could taste her, she tasted so good. He was licking and sucking her to get as much as possible. He could feel her shaking when she hit that peak. Tasting her while she was on that high was amazing. But he wasn’t done yet.

Turning Daniela around, he pinned her against the back of the couch while pulling his cock from his uniform pants. Steve quickly opened the drawer from the couch side table and pulled a condom, placing it on his cock as fast as he could. He saw her rubbing herself while she waited for him, teasing him. Once the condom was on, he slid himself in her ass as hard and as quick as he possible could. He heard her scream his name in absolute pleasure, making his cock twitch inside of her. He decided he was gonna start slow, but the more he moved, the more he wanted to go faster.

He heard Daniela begging him to go faster and harder, just what he wanted to hear. Steve picked up speed, thrusting his cock inside of her ass, making her scream his name. The harder he thrusted, the harder he could feel she wanted him. He quickly placed two fingers inside her from behind and fingered her while fucking her ass. He could feel and hear her coming over and over, until he was about to reach his peak. Pounding into her, all that could be heard was their moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as hard as he could possible could. Just as he is about to come, he heard Nicole scream his name and felt her come in his hand. He had to stop. He didn’t want to come just yet.

Pulling out of her, he took a few seconds to pull himself together, making sure he was still good to go. He took the condom off and threw it away. Picking her up, he took her to their bedroom and placed her on their bed. He quickly stripped down, leaving his clothes in a pile by the bed, and putting a new condom on.

Getting on top of her, he kissed her neck, nibbling on her sweet spot behind her ear. He could hear and feel her moan his name. Grabbing his cock to align himself with her entrance, he decided to make her suffer a bit before doing anything else. Rubbing the tip of his cock on her folds and clit, he could tell that not only was she completely drenched but that she was eager to have him inside of her.

Daniela was a moaning mess under him. She would beg and plead, moaning his name, waiting for him to just fuck her already. She wanted him inside of her. And that’s exactly what she got. All of a sudden, Steve thrusted inside of her. One hard thrust and he was inside of her, his balls knocking at her entrance. She could feel him fill her up and touching her core. “Fuck, he’s so big.”, she thought.

She could feel him filling her up completely. He was hitting her very core and she loved it. This was so much better than what she remembered. And when he started to move, it became even better. With each thrust, he would touch her core, sending her to new heights. Gripping the sheets on the bed, she was sure she would draw blood from his shoulders if she grabbed them. He was starting slow and gentle, but she wanted more, so much more.

\- “Fuck, Steve. Don’t stop. That feels so good. Fuck.”

\- “You like that, hum? How about this?” – He thrusted even harder and faster. She let out a moan as loud as she could.

\- “FUCK!!! Keep going, just like that, please, just like that. Fuck, Steve.”

\- “Is this how you want me to fuck you?”

\- “Yes, please.”

\- “Fuck, Dani, you feel so damn tight. The tightest pussy I ever had. Fuck, you’re tight, baby.”

\- “God, Steve. You’re so fucking big. Keep going.”

\- “My pleasure. I could fuck this tight pussy all fucking day.”

\- “I wanna feel you come inside me. God, just keep going.”

Steve started thrusting, faster and harder, the bed frame banging on the wall. He didn’t care about being slow and he could tell that she felt the same. Felling her insides wrapped around his cock, the warmth of her skin, he had never been more turned on. “I almost forgot how tight she is, God!”, he thought.

He could feel himself getting close to come and he wanted her to come with him. Thrusting harder and faster, he could hear her moan his name and how close she was. That’s all he needed. A few good thrusts after and they were coming together. The feeling of her insides cramping around his cock, sucking whatever leftover cum might still be in him, just made him come even harder.

They were exhausted, but there was still one thing that Steve needed to do. Getting up, he went in the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth, after taking the condom out and throwing it away. Kneeling at her side, he spread her legs and started cleaning her up. After he was sure that she was fully cleaned up, he threw the cloth by the hamper and laid down next to her, her head resting on his chest.

After a while he could hear the soft snoring come from her. She was fast asleep, with a smile on her lips. He wasn’t far behind. He got up and went downstairs, blowing all the candles out and turning the music off. Coming back to bed, he could feel sleep pulling him in and with a satisfied sigh, he let himself get pulled, with one last thought: “I love you Daniela.”


End file.
